


What You Need

by NikiAlex03



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Alec's had a stressful day. Magnus is there to steady him.Kinktober Prompt: Cock Warming
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947880
Kudos: 83





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest fic of this series (so far?), but it gets its point across :)  
> Prompt list I'm following was provided by @lustyargonianmaid on tumblr. I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, if you wanna stop by!

Alec rarely has a ‘lazy’ day. A day where he has nothing to do, no work to worry about, no reports to write up, no newbies to train. No  _ Shadowhuntering _ . As much as he loves his job, even the more hectic parts of it, he finds it difficult to sometimes turn  _ off _ and just let himself exist, without the constant thrum of responsibilities on his mind. 

Which is why he loves days like this. When he comes back from the Institute exhausted and frustrated and practically ripping his own hair out, and Magnus takes one look at him and orders him to his knees.

Because Magnus always knows what he needs. 

* * *

“Take my cock in your mouth.” Magnus tells him, his voice already rough for seeing Alec on his knees before him. Alec’s clothing had been magicked off, and Magnus licks his lips at the sight of Alec’s cock starting to twitch in interest. Magnus sits back in his chair and summons the book he’d been reading earlier and a cocktail. Alec blinks up at him with an almost reverent expression.

“Close your eyes.” Magnus says gently, watching as Alec does just that. Magnus’ cock rests heavy on Alec’s tongue, and Alec stays perfectly still as Magnus flips through the pages of his book. 

“Good boy.” Magnus whispers, threading his fingers lightly through Alec’s hair. A small, satisfied hum leaves Alec as he feels the waves of calm finally starting to wash over him, the rest of his difficult day long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving kudos and comments mean that I will love you forever <3


End file.
